Krabbels met als thema 'Een Douche', voor TkMn
by CattyRosea
Summary: Een serie van acht krabbeltjes gebaseerd op een uitdaging met als thema "Een douche met een hetero koppel". Ik heb vals gespeeld door van fandom te wisselen en wat shōjo–ai toe te voegen. Zo'n 130 woorden. Allerlei genres, koppels etc.
1. Inhoud & Proloog

_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 29-09-2007._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Krabbels met als thema 'Een Douche', voor TkMn

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** Allerlei. (Staat onder T)

**Genre:** Allerlei. (Staat onder Algemeen/General)

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Het hele eerste seizoen van Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade, het liefst de Brits/Australische versie. (Voor de namen, weet je wel.)

**Waarschuwingen:** Allerlei. Worden afzonderlijk genoemd.

**Koppels:** Allerlei. Worden afzonderlijk genoemd, zowel in het verhaal zelf als in de titel van het hoofdstuk.

**Soundtrack:** Als jullie iets weten dat passend is, laat het me dan weten!

**Algemene Disclaimer:** Ik bezit geen rechten op Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade, en ik verwerf geen inkomsten door deze verhaaltjes erover te schrijven. Dit geldt voor elk hoofdstuk, dus voor elk individueel krabbeltje.

**Samenvatting:** Een serie van acht krabbeltjes gebaseerd op een uitdaging met als thema "Een douche met een hetero koppel". Ik heb vals gespeeld door van fandom te wisselen en wat shōjo–ai toe te voegen. Zo'n 130 woorden. Allerlei genres, koppels etc.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Deze krabbeltjes zijn geïnspireerd door een fic die ik eens gelezen heb die was gebaseerd op een krabbeltjes-uitdaging op Blissful Ignorance: 'Een douche met een willekeurig hetero koppel'. Woordlimiet: 120 woorden. Bij de vertaling heb ik echter meer aandacht besteed aan leesbaarheid dan aan aantal woorden. Nu is Blissful Ignorance (punt com) een site die georiënteerd is op Gundam Wing, en strikt hetero. Maar ik speel vals. Dat weet iedereen. Dus heb ik de uitdaging aangenomen (ALWEER!) en ben er als een haas mee vandoor gegaan (ALWEER! XD ), en de resultaten zien jullie hieronder. Ik heb me dus niet beperkt tot hetero koppels; er zit ook een beetje shōjo-ai in. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden! En dan natuurlijk reviewen! *hinthinthint*

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Inhoud / Hoofdstukken:**

– _Timing;_ Star x Blade

– _Zingend In De Regen;_ Geen koppel (Balzac & Marlow)

– _Gereinigd;_ Balzac x Rachel

– _Neerslaand;_ Miles x Angela

– _Toen Maggie Rebin Ontmoette;_ Geen koppel.

– _Zusters, Of Toch Niet;_ Gloria x Tina

– _Broederlijke Rivaliteit;_ Geen koppel. Hihi.

– _Het Zwembad;_ Ringo x Sophie

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Proloog**

#Krijs, krij- krijijijs!# _(Vertaling: "Broeder-Met-De-Lange-Tentakels-Die-Eet-Zonder-Te-Kauwen, je scheidt sterk geurende gassen uit." In andere woorden: "Je meurt, man!")_

Broeder-Met-De-Lange-Tentakels-Die-Eet-Zonder-Te-Kauwen keek zijn mede-Venomoid officier vreemd aan. #Krijs? Krijskrij.# _(Vertaling: "Nou en? Dat doen we allemaal.")_

De eerste Venomoid zakte onderuit. #Krijs! Krij krijs krijs.# _(Vertaling: "Uiteraard! We zijn Venomoids! Maar we moeten nu samenwerken met _mensen_. Die hebben wat tegen stank.")_

#...Krijs.# _(Vertaling: "...shit zeg.")_


	2. Timing

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen, Humor.

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Dubbele slechte timing.

**Koppel:** Star x Blade

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 123

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Allereerst, Blade en Star. Ga je gang!

**I-oOo-I**

**Timing**

Het alarm ging op hetzelfde moment af dat Tina binnenstormde.

'Star, schiet op! Er is een Venomoid aanval!'

Star hapte naar adem en draaide meteen het water uit. 'Ik kom eraan!'

Tina knikte en ging er weer vandoor.

_Geweldig,_ mopperde Star terwijl ze uit haar douchecabine sprong op zoek naar een handdoek. _Nu kan ik niet eens meer in vrede douchen!_ En dan kon ze ook nog eens geen handdoeken vinden. _Doe me een lol... Dit moet een samenzwering zijn._

De deur vloog weer open, Star draaide zich om, een lichtgeraakt 'Ik kom zodra ik -' op haar lippen, en daar stond - Blade.

'Star, er is -'

Ze slikten beiden hun woorden in.

_Hij heeft de timing van een Venomoid,_ dacht Star.


	3. Zingend In De Regen

**Waardering:** K

**Genre:** Algemeen

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Onschuld in gevaarlijke situaties.

**Personages:** Balzac en Marlow

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 115

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Ik ben niet zo'n yaoi-persoon, maar zelfs ik kon enig potentieel voor deze twee zien. Ik doe echter _niet_ aan shota.

**I-oOo-I**

**Zingend In De Regen**

Het regende pijpenstelen. De straatratten maakten snel gebruik van de zeldzame gelegenheid om te douchen. Balzac en Marlow hadden een afgeschermde steeg voor zichzelf gevonden, waar het water over een uitstekende dakrand stortte en niemand hen kon zien.

Maar Marlow was te luidruchtig.

'Wat ben je aan het doen?' siste Balzac en rende naar zijn naakte, dansende vriend. 'Straks hoort iemand je!'

'Ik zing in de douche!'

'Het is gevaarlijk!' smeekte Balzac. Maar zijn vriend stak zijn tong uit en bleef zingen, opgetogen rondspringend. Balzac trok uit frustratie aan zijn haar terwijl hij Marlow zorgeloos rond zag banjeren.

Maar Marlow's kinderlijke vreugde was aanstekelijk. Voor zolang het regende, vergaten ze de nachtmerries van de straat.


	4. Gereinigd

**Waardering:** K

**Genre:** Romantiek

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Een frisse start.

**Koppel:** Balzac x Rachel

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 128

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Het woordlimiet was eigenlijk een beetje te beperkend voor deze... Het kostte me echt moeite om Balzac niet te ondankbaar te laten klinken. :s

**I-oOo-I**

**Gereinigd**

Douchen op Rachels boerderij was speciaal. Het werd buiten gedaan, achter een gordijn achter het huis. Of, op koudere dagen, in een grote badkuip in de schuur.

Balzac was van de eerste aan het genieten. Het bracht herinneringen zowel als nieuwe gevoelens. Hij dacht aan zijn vriend Marlow, de goede en de slechte tijden die ze samen hadden gedeeld. Met het water voelde Balzac de spookachtige aard van zijn herinneringen wegvloeien, iedere keer een beetje meer. Het maakte plaats voor een engel met grijze ogen, een geschenk van boven gestuurd om hem te reinigen.

Haar vriendelijkheid was zichtbaar in de vruchtbare gronden, rijke oogst, Ricks levendige ogen en, sinds kort, als het licht in Balzacs verduisterde hart. Hij was alles kwijtgeraakt. Rachel gaf hem een nieuwe, schone toekomst.


	5. Neerslaand

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Romantiek, Zielenleed

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Goede tijden en slechte tijden, verenigd door een soortgelijk geluid.

**Koppel:** Miles O'Rourke x Angela O'Rourke

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 132

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Dit is een van mijn favoriete Teknoman koppels, ook al hadden ze maar kleine rollen.

**I-oOo-I**

**Neerslaand**

Angela lag in een koud bed naar het plafond te staren terwijl de regen neersloeg. Het deed haar aan Miles denken.

Ze sloot haar ogen voor de leegheid van zijn kant van het bed en stelde zich haar koppige, rechtschapen echtgenoot voor. Zijn dikke haar, het litteken dat zijn verweerde gezicht ontsierde, zijn stem wanneer hij _Bold Soldier Boy_ zong, zijn eeltige, tedere handen en de glimlach die hij speciaal voor haar bewaarde.

Ze herinnerde zich hun eerste ontmoeting, hoe ze door de regen overvallen waren en zij aan zij naar huis waren gerend, zijn jack over hen heen houdend om zich droog te houden. En ze stelde zich voor dat hij achter een afbrokkelende muur gehurkt zat om een regen van kogels te ontwijken, gewond, bloedend.

Donder weergalmde, en Angela huilde.


	6. Toen Maggie Rebin Ontmoette

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Humor

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Wanneer fandom fanfictie tegenkomt, zijn de slachtoffers crossdressers stoere wijven...

**Personage(s):** Maggie Matheson / Rebin

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 126

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Ik kon het gewoon niet laten.

**I-oOo-I**

**Toen Maggie Rebin Ontmoette**

In Tekkaman Blade kleedde Rebin zich uit en stapte onder de douche. In Teknoman kleedde Maggie zich uit en stapte onder dezelfde douche. Ze werden gescheiden door de Krachten der Vertaling, dus kwamen ze elkaar nooit tegen, hoewel ze vaak onafhankelijk dezelfde handelingen uitvoerden.

Tenminste, ze hadden elkaar nog nooit ontmoet... Een plotbunnie dook op.

Ze draaiden zich beiden om om de shampoo te pakken, en botsten tegen elkaar op. Ze staarden naar elkanders - hun eigen - gezicht, beseften dat er geen spiegel was, en schreeuwden en deinsden terug. Maar de problemen begonnen pas echt toen ze naar beneden keken.

Nee wacht: de problemen begonnen pas echt toen Star en Aki het geschreeuw hoorden, de douchedeurtjes opentrokken, en Maggie en Rebin de verkeerde versie invluchtten.


	7. Zusters, Of Toch Niet

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen, Romantiek. Rariteit.

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Afzondering brengt vreemde gewoonten en verlangens voort.

**Koppel:** Gloria x Tina

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 125

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Speelt zich af tijdens aflevering 30; Lady-In-Waiting. Elysian Fields is trouwens de naam van Gloria's landhuis.

**I-oOo-I**

**Zusters, Of Toch Niet**

Gloria liet het eten en de verfrissingen over aan Thork, en gaf haar jongste gast een rondleiding. Elysian Fields was verrassend modern. Hoogst aangenamen, luxueuze badkamers vergezelden alle slaapkamers.

'Hoe kan ik je ooit bedanken, Gloria?' zei Tina, zich naar haar gastvrouwe omdraaiend.

'Dat hoeft niet, lieverd.' antwoordde Gloria. Ze nam Tina's handen in de hare en drukte een vlugge, kuise zoen op de lippen van het andere meisje. Tina hapte naar adem, maar Gloria vertrok geen spier. 'Jouw aanwezigheid hier schenkt me meer vreugde dan enige dankbetuiging me zou kunnen brengen. Wil je dat ik help je uit te kleden? Ik kan altijd op Thork rekenen, maar jij hebt niemand.'

Tina bloosde tot aan haar haarwortels en wist maar net te stamelen: 'Nee bedankt.'


	8. Broederlijke Rivaliteit

**Waardering:** K

**Genre:** Romantiek, Humor

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Twee broers, een meisje. Dat zegt genoeg.

**Non-Koppels:** Nick Carter x OFC Nr. 0483, Cain Carter x OFC Nr. 0483

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 118

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Kun je je deze twee al voorstellen in zulke situaties? *grijns*

**I-oOo-I**

**Broederlijke Rivaliteit**

De Carter tweeling dook op uit zee, lachend en druipend nat. Cain maande Nick tot stilte, besloop een zonnebadende Shara en schudde wild zijn hoofd, waardoor ze met koude druppels besproeid werd en gilde. Nick sleurde Cain naar de douches, buiten bereik van Shara's fles zonnebrandcrème.

Terwijl ze het zout van zich af spoelden liep er een knap meisje langs, dat hen stiekem van boven naar beneden bekeek. Ze bloosde toen Nick naar haar knipoogte.

'Ik zag haar eerst.'siste Cain.

'Mooi niet.' Nick gaf zijn tweelingbroer een vuile blik en schoot ervandoor, roepend: 'Hee, wach-'

Cain tackelde hem en gebruikte zijn momentum om door te rennen, maar Nick greep zijn enkel. Toen ze opkeken was het meisje verdwenen.


	9. Het Zwembad

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Romantiek

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Een zwembad, meerdere afwijzingen, en één verrassing.

**Koppels:** Richard Vereuse (Ringo) x Sophie

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 136

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Opgedragen aan Silver Winged Dragon. C:

**I-oOo-I**

**Het Zwembad**

Richard was de tel kwijtgeraakt van het aantal keren dat hij Sophie had gevraagt te komen zwemmen in het zwembad achter het huis, en zij 'Nee' had geantwoord. Het was teleurstellend, maar omdat ze afgezien daarvan niet weigerde naar zijn huis te komen of samen naar het plaatselijke zwembad te gaan kwetste het zijn opbloeiende gevoelens voor haar niet.

Het verwarde hem alleen. Hij had haar gesmeekt, letterlijk op zijn knieën, maar zonder succes. Uiteindelijk duwde hij haar gekleed en wel in het zwembad en eiste dat ze bleef. Verrassend genoeg had ze toegestemd, en hoewel het in het begin vreemd was, hadden ze lol.

Toen ze die avond aan het douchen waren legde ze uit: 'Ik was bang dat ik mezelf niet in de hand zou kunnen houden, in ons eentje.'

En ze kuste hem.


End file.
